The Blood of Olympus
by repofgermany
Summary: I just wanted to write what my version of the new book would be. I do not want to wait till October for the actual book so I will just write my version now. This all belongs to Ricky the man
1. Percy Pov

**You all know who this belongs too. Ricky the master :)**

I:_Percy_

The day after we closed the Doors of Death I was exhausted. Frank led me to my room on the Argo II and as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep. Sleeping means dreams though. Man do I hate dreams. I was lying down back in the theater where the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis were planning their spectacle. He was tied to the table, and Ephialtes was holding a spear watching him while Otis was dancing to the Swan Lake.

"You imbecile! Stop dancing to that garbage music and release the Drakon on the city" Ephialtes roared.

"Aww stop rushing. Let me just finish this part" Otis replied with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

Ephialtes could not contain his anger. He threw his spear, and I watched in horror as it impaled me in the stomach. I woke flying out of the bed and my heart was pounding like i just finished a marathon. I needed to cool down, so i went out and jumped in the sea. Immideatly I felt much better. I was so calm, and so tired. My eyes fluttered and I fell asleep.

"All hands on deck! "Leo shouted through the intercom.

I shot out of the water and landed right on to of Leo. Jeez bro watch it Leo snapped. Everybody got on deck and Leo explained what the plans are. We _try _to sail straight to Athens without detours.

Yeah like that will happen Jason grunted with sarcasm.

After we defeat Ge-"EEEK". The loudest scream I ever heard turned all of us around and we stared in horror at the sea serpent that was about to turn us into Demigod munchies.

So much for no detours.

As we all turned in horror the sea monster gave a horrible screech.

Run run run I yelled as Frank the shark and I dove in the water.

I made a huge wave, and I felt bad as it crushed the monster.

Is it gone now Leo demanded.

Just as I was about to answer, is jumped up, and bit the mast clean off.

Hey! Frikin monster this is My ship Leo yelled as he started smoking. He made a fireball the size of a basketball and shot it in the middle of the monster's mouth. It just gulped down the hottest thing that was ever in its mouth and disintegrated into seaweed skin and a tooth. I rode on a waterspout and me and Frank(now he is back human)got on the deck.


	2. Piper Pov

Piper

I felt so useless as The monster attacked us. My stupid knife, Katoptris was showing me visions that made my heart crawl in a chest and lock it. It showed all of the twelve giants standing in a circle talking to a female being whose eyes fluttered between opened and closed.

_Gaea _I thought.

The vision did not have audio so I could not hear what they were hearing, but as soon as I drew my sword the monster was a pile of dust. Thank the gods the others were to busy to notice that the did not do anything. She ran off to her room, and hid under the covers of her bed.

Knock knock knock, Leo said through the door.

What, I sniffled

Is there anything wrong he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

No no no, im fine I replied hastily trying to cover up my feelings.

Okay then we have a meeting in ten minutes so come up when you are ready, he said.

I washed my face then headed upstairs. Jason came to me and gave me a kiss, and at this moment I was grateful for his concern. I laced my fingers through his and listened to Leo.

K guys we need to stop at the nearest port to get supplies to repair the ship.

Leo waved his Wii controller and it projected a 3d model of our location and the nearby land.

Judging from our position we need to stop in Pylos to grab some stuff, Leo said. I scanned the faces of the crew and saw that Frank had a terrified look on his face. He raised his hand.

Zhang this is not class, speak up, Leo teased.

Um, after we defeated Clytius, Mars told me that my great x16 grandfather Periclymenus would await me in Pylos. I am very nervous because he is one of the most powerful demigods that was ever born.

Looks like we have a real problem on our hands Leo teased as he changed course for Pylos


End file.
